


【纺夏】机器人的血是甜的吗

by inlandimpire



Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire
Summary: 夏目发现纺的手上有伤口
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150691
Kudos: 1





	【纺夏】机器人的血是甜的吗

**Author's Note:**

> 机械纺和魔术师夏目的第五篇  
> 建议阅读第一第二篇了解背景和设定  
> 大致上就是机器人纺被魔法师夏目捡到带回家的故事（？）  
> 没写过车文笔不好还请谅解  
> 祝阅读愉快

“夏目君，我给你泡了咖啡♪”  
“休息一下再工作吧。”纺端着托盘走进来。

正在看书的夏目从咖啡的香味中闻到一股若有似无的伯爵茶的味道。一把抓住纺的左手。  
“你——是不是哪里受伤了。”

“这也被夏目君发现了吗？”  
“刚刚收割曼德拉草的时候弄伤了手，不过我有好好包扎哦。”  
“戴上手套就不会弄脏东西了。”纺露出一如以往的微笑。

夏目拿起戴着白色手套的手，仔细端详，又闻到了更浓的佛手柑的香气。  
“味道这么浓，应该不止一处伤口吧。难道伤口很深？”夏目皱起眉头。

“嗯。还有摘玫瑰的时候被玫瑰刺伤，缝衣服的时候不小心扎到自己了。”  
“我总是笨手笨脚的嘛。”

“你不会是故意的吧？”夏目的脸沉了下来。  
“你知道你的维护费用要多少吗？受了伤会给我添多少麻烦？”  
“下次再弄伤自己给我打工去挣维修费。”  
越想越气，干脆一口咬住了眼前的手。

“因为痛觉也是夏目给我的。”  
“不知不觉就沉醉其中了……”纺知道理亏，红着脸越说越小声。

“天。加了脸红以后也太煽情了……”夏目不由得咽了一口口水。  
用牙咬住指尖除下了手套，手上的伤口并不明显，夏目多少放下心。  
但是佛手柑的香气又引诱他细细舔了起来。“我本来以为没有甜味的东西我会克制一点的。”

“嗯……”大概是夏目的舌头碰到了伤口触发了细细的疼痛，纺发出了小小的呻吟。  
夏目感觉自己的小夏目站了起来。

“夏目君……现在要我吗。”看着满脸通红的夏目，纺做出了如此的判断。  
把夏目温柔地推倒在沙发上，解开白大褂的扣子，T恤推到了胸口。纺轻轻吻上了夏目的乳头，伸出舌头在边上打转，还戴着手套的右手用粗糙的表面抚慰另一个乳头。然后又吻上另外一边，接着是小腹，舌头绕着肚脐舔了几圈。夏目自己脱下了裤子和内裤，性器已经挺了起来，前端渗出少许液体。纺并不急着抚慰性器，只是轻轻舔起了大腿根部的软肉，然后把被夏目舔得湿淋淋的手指抽出，在夏目的后穴附近拨弄。

纺的口水甜腻的香气散发开来，“明明是我的趣味把纺的身体各处搞得香香甜甜的。”夏目默默想，“结果被他吻遍了全身，我自己也变得香甜了起来。”可惜机器人没有味觉和嗅觉，只是毫无自觉地抚慰魔法师各处敏感的地方。夏目觉得嘴里空虚，一把抓起身下的鸡窝头，纺会意，把自己的嘴唇凑上了夏目的唇。“夏目君，现在可以吗？”，得到对方点头同意以后，纺的手指在夏目的后穴浅浅地插入了一节，慢慢抽插起来。

“润滑不够，你会受伤的，我去拿润滑剂。”纺离开夏目，伸出右手想去摸茶几上的瓶瓶罐罐，被夏目捉住手。  
“你不是喜欢我给的痛觉吗。”夏目挑起眉毛，脱掉碍事的手套，把纺的手指放进嘴里狠狠咬上一口，“那用你的血来润滑。”佛手柑的气息在嘴里漾开，舌头忍不住又缠上了指尖。

“这点血不够吧。”纺抽出手指头，“我自己来吧。”机器人若无其事地咬破了手指，刺痛的感觉莫名让他心神荡漾了一下。脸上的红晕更浓了。“嗯……三根手指应该可以了吧。”又咬破了两根手指，稍微吸吮了一下让血更多地流出来，把食指插入了夏目的后穴。有了血液的润滑，手指在孔道的活动顺畅了很多。纺用食指在肠壁各处细细研磨，同时观察着夏目的表情，碰到了敏感点就默默记下。

肠壁挤压着手指，碰到伤口的刺痛会引起纺小声的呻吟，刺激着夏目的神经。  
等到房间里充满了佛手柑的香气，纺终于觉得足够润滑了，“夏目君？”。“不要什么都问我。”夏目咬着嘴唇说，“快——”纺脱下裤子，用右手的血液混合着肠液润滑了一下茎身，就进入了夏目。“觉得痛可以咬我哦？”纺吻住了夏目的唇，右手温柔地照顾起了他前端的性器。夏目用力吸吮纺的舌尖，手臂环上了纺的身体，随着纺的动作扭动起来。

夏目在纺手中释放以后，“你可以射出来哦。”夏目的气息喷上纺的耳朵。  
“如你所愿。”纺在夏目体内喷出一股暖流，夏目受到刺激差点又要勃起。  
纺的眼泪又止不住地流出，滴滴答答落在夏目脸上。  
“嗯设定了你高潮的话也会哭哦。”夏目还是紧紧抱着纺。

“感受到了巨大的幸福。”  
“已经满足了。”机器人一边想着一边还是扑簌簌地流泪。  
“不用再故意弄伤自己了。”


End file.
